trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdherentCompadre
- During Session= - Post Session= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = <( i knxw i'm nxt extraxrdinarily smart, nxt very pretty, very gullible, way txx ni(e and... and alxne... but yxu knxw what! i'd rather be all thxse things than be sxmexne with nx empathy fxr xthers! |aka = The Last Hope, HOPELESS ROMANTIC |title = Heir of Hope |age = 8.5 sweeps (18 human years) |screenname = adherentCompadre |style = Proper grammar, no capitalization. Proper punctuation. Replaces all o's with an "x." Replaces all c's with a (. Starts beginning sentence with "<(" |zodiac = Columba Dove |specibus = riflekind |relations = The Picaroon (ancestor) (deceased) Dareas Planci (dancestor) Austri Farsas (ex-matesprit) Aspena Natura (wife) Toraum Zwilig/The Doctor (husband) (alternate universe) Canopu Arkeel (moirail) Mirari Zwilig (daughter) (alternate universe) Dergan Zwilig (son) (alternate universe) |planet = Land of Glitter and Mirth|symbol = |symbol2 = }} Lodove Planci, her trollian handle being adherentCompadre, is a female burgundy blooded troll. Her associated zodiac sign is the Columba Dove. She is the main character in her own story, The Last Hope. She is the Heir of Hope and notorious for being the ex-matesprit to Austri Farsas, an ominous seadweller. She is also the moirail to Canopu Arkeel, and she eventually becomes Aspena Natura's wife. In an alternate universe, Lodove is Toraum Zwilig's wife. She is also referred as her session's "Last Hope," which means many things. For one thing, she is a hope player and the last blood color on the hemospectrum. But it also could mean that she has the capability to turn her session around. The first part of her handle, adherent, represents her belief in generally everything, and especially in her friends. By believing in her friends, it essentially makes her more powerful. And the second part of her handle, compadre, refers to her generally bubbly nature and her desiring to make many friends. And also due to the fact that she is a very friendly troll, much like Romeda Vashti and others. After her session, Lodove went into hiding and eventually started her own group to help prevent corrupt heiresses get into power. She would soon meet her matesprit then wife, Aspena Natura. In another universe where she did not stay behind in Alternia, she would go on to live in the city Robotopia. There she would meet her future husband, but there is where she would also become a robot. And eventually a mother. Etymology "Lodove" was taken from "dove" and added a "lo" in front of it. Doves are well known to be symbolism for hope and peace, and it makes sense given the fact that Lodove is a hope player. Her generally peaceful nature comes from this. "Planci" was taken from Dutch astronomer Petrus Plancius, who named the Columba constellation. Introduction > Be the young lady anyway Your name is LODOVE PLANCI. A lot of your friends and peers refer to you as the LAST HOPE. And that can mean many things. But you think that that's not TRUE. You are known to try to establish PEACE with one another, so maybe that's where they get it from. Your friends say you're SENSITIVE. And you sure as hell know that's TRUE. You enjoy WRITING and DRAWING. They are one of the many ways to express your CREATIVITY. You YEARN for your stories to be published, and they are mostly ORIGINAL WORKS. Your art is also ORIGINAL. Only your LUSUS has seen your art, since you are so SHY about putting your art OUT THERE. However everyone's probably seen your WRITINGS. You wished that many people would SEE that, yet people only notice your FANFICTIONS. And you do not want to be known solely for your FANFICTIONS. Despite that, you keep your head HIGH UP and continue doing what you LOVE. What makes YOU happy. ACADEMIC SUBJECTS don't phase you, as you already know how to do them. Albeit math still manages to throw you UNDER THE BOAT a lot. To clarify, you love the ARTS. You love everything there is to ART. You also enjoy MUSIC, and you fancy your GUITAR that the humans so graciously gave to you. It gives you SOMETHING to do, and also you like the NOTES that the device makes. You don't tell ANYONE this, but you also love SINGING. Your trolltag is adherentCompadre and you talk mellxw but yxu still get yxur pxint a(rxss. Personality and Traits Lodove is described as a rather quirky but lovable, very accepting and extremely sweet person. Her moirail, Canopu Arkeel, best describes her as "NAIVE OF THE WORLD AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING FUCKING AROUND HER... BUT HAS THE PASSION AND THE ALTRUISM THAT BURNS LIKE THE ALTERNIAN SUN." She can't ever seem to get mad at anyone, albeit she can get annoyed but never to a catastrophic level. Out of all the trolls in her session, she is the kindest and most considerate troll out of the twelve, with Romeda Vashti coming in second place. She is also described to have the heart of a grub, due to her benevolence towards almost everybody. Except Austri eventually. She is still a vulnerable person, at least emotionally, a trait she eventually comes to terms with. She trusts people easily due to her naivety and is susceptible to have her heart broken. She has been called a "hopeless romantic" way too many times due to her having a matesprit, moirail and a caliginous crush. When she was younger, she could have been described as "desperate" due to her "need" for a relationship. However, she is capable of learning from her mistakes, as she learned that Austri Farsas wasn't worth her time and wasn't the best for her. She also attaches to things way too quickly, such as new interests and perhaps people. Despite not seeming like it at first, Lodove has issues with self confidence. For instance, when in her relationship with Austri Farsas, she felt she could never live up to how "great" Austri was, and felt as if she, Lodove, was insignificant and unworthy. She's also doubted numerous times that she is the session's Last Hope and feels like that title could go to someone else. But as the story progresses, Lodove eventually realizes that she is the Last Hope and can help salvage their session. Lodove was also never really proud of herself to begin with, which worsened when she was with Austri Farsas. Lodove's relationship with Austri Farsas rendered her with PTSD, when a person either experiences or witnesses an event that traumatized them and they haven't recovered from it. The mere thought of Austri sends Lodove into a panic, and Lodove would have a feeling of impending doom in her chest every time Austri's mentioned. Austri's influence and abuse on Lodove also caused her self confidence to plummet, and what also caused Lodove to occasionally have intrusive thoughts. Even though Lodove's PTSD will always stay with her, she's doing her best by focusing on other things. Like her wife and moirail, both of whom she loves dearly. Miscellaneous Hive Lodove's hive was a simple and typical lowblood hive. Not too fancy but not too shabby either. It was stacked up in a weird way, but was about two stories tall. It was a place that Lodove could call "home," simply. Her hive was grey in color, and the windows were a burgundy tinted red. You weren't able to see into the hive from the outside, but Lodove could see the outside through her view. White flowers were growing on her hive. Her hive was then transported to The Land of Glitter and Mirth (LOGAM) when she entered the Medium. Unfortunately, her hive was eventually destroyed. Respiteblock Lodove's room was a simple room, with not too much color. Her recuperacoon was red and up against a wall, along with a bookcase filled with numerous books. Some of them are from "famous" people in the past, such as The Novelist and one of them is a diary frpm The Picaroon. Against the main wall is her desk with her purple laptop and a lamp for light. On that same wall are numerous posters, such as for the band The Alternian Rejects (stylized as THE ALTERNIAN REJECTZ) and a picture of her and her moirail, Canopu Arkeel. Even though it isn't her main rifle, but there's a red rifle up against the same wall. Strife Specibus Lodove's strife specibus is a riflekind, much like Eridan Ampora and Roxy Lalonde's strife specibus. It resembles a PSG-1 sniper rifle, much like Rose's Mom's specibus. Lodove's is a burgundy tinted gun with heart stickers. It is pretty powerful, and not to mention Lodove is quite skilled in using it. Fetch Modus It's unknown what her fetch modus is, as she hasn't been seen using it. It's hinted to be Purse. Lusus Lodove's lusus is a teeny but deadly dove-like bird. Her lusus's name is Hope. Hope was tiny enough to be in Lodove's palms. Hope was described to be a tough love figure, loving Lodove with all her heart but was strict. When she wasn't always strict, she would try her best to partake Lodove's activities. She loved Lodove tremendously, without a doubt. When Hope died, Lodove quickly prototyped her into a sprite in honor of her. Different Outcomes There are two routes to after her session had ended. One of them is an alternate universe, the other is what happened in canon. |-|Canon Ending= After Lodove's session ended and Lodove had murdered the heiress, Lodove was in great danger. She had to hide from imperial drones so they would not find the culprit, aka her. She escaped to a broken down jungle and hid there for two perigees. During this time, Lodove had cut her hair and changed her outfit, along with not having any sort of contact with anybody. Realizing that the drones would not stop finding the culprit unless she was dead, Lodove made sure to leave a splatter of her own blood to make it seem she had died. Luckily, the drones bought the fake decoy and soon left after realizing that Lodove is "dead." Lodove soon came out of hiding, but as a new person almost. She was happier than ever now that Austri was gone, but she still felt somewhat empty. She had no idea where her trusty moirail Canopu or her new friend Aconid was; Alternia seemed almost like a wasteland at the time. However, knowing how much he loved her, Canopu was the one who stayed behind waiting for Lodove to come out of hiding so she could join all her other friends. Once she came out of hiding, Canopu took her back to everybody else, who weren't exactly hiding, but they stayed pretty low. Lodove's session players met another and different session's players, and here Lodove would meet her future matesprit and then wife, Aspena Natura. Aspena was a quiet and reclusive oliveblood who could not talk due to her horns penetrating her neck, thus resulted to communicating through sign language. Luckily, Lodove knew sign language since Raeven Suvroc was deaf and also communicated through sign language. Lodove and Aspena hit it off from the start, and the two grew immensely close as perigees had past. Eventually it was inevitable and kinda obvious (according to the self proclaimed "quasi quadrant master" Canopu) that Lodove and Aspena were heavily in love and couldn't hide it anymore. The two entered the flushed quadrant but it became clear that the two could not exactly operate without each other. After a couple of sweeps of their matespritship, Lodove and Aspena had officially tied the knot in a human marriage since Lodove loved the concept of the human marriage. And for once in Lodove's miserable life was she so genuinely happy. |-|Alternate Ending= After her session had ended, Lodove discovered Robotopia and soon called that home. A bunch of her friends would join her eventually. But here she would meet her matesprit then future husband, Toraum Zwilig, and there they would live together. Here they would get married and, with the help of Cinius Maiken and other jadebloods, have two children Mirari and Dergan Zwilig. One day, Toraum was falsely accused of arson and child abduction and sentenced to five years in prison initially. But since all the evidence the people had all "linked" to Toraum, this lead to him receiving the death penalty. Before being executed, Toraum wrote a letter to Lodove telling her how much he loved her, their kids and will continue to no matter what. Heavily heart broken over his death, due to the fact that they were married, she loved him with ever fiber of her body, and her moirail Canopu wasn't with her to stop her, Lodove ended up killing herself via poison. A couple of days after her death, the government realized their mistake in killing Toraum because it was a false accusation and a hoax. So they decided to recruit Khimio Vuqtoz to attempt to revive him, this time as a robot. Going under the new alias The Doctor, he soon started worrying about the condition of his wife. "Where's Lodove? I can't find her anywhere! Lodove, where are you?!" After finding out that Lodove had killed herself from their children, The Doctor begged Khimio to attempt to bring his late wife back, and Khimio reluctantly agreed to do so. Her memories were then stored into the robot, and two weeks later, Lodove awakened as a new person. Almost literally, until her memories were stored. The Doctor, Mirari and Dergan were extremely relieved to have Lodove back into their lives and they continued to live on with their life as a big, happy family. Ancestor The Picaroon The Picaroon is the ancestor of Lodove Planci and the post-scratch incarnation of Dareas Planci. The Picaroon wielded a riflekind specibus, much like Dareas and Lodove. Although it's worth mentioning she has a gunkind specibus, filled with other types of guns. The Picaroon was a rogue, much like her pre-scratch self, and a scoundrel. She was known to be very mischievous, calculating and cunning in her ways. She didn't care for much about herself surprisingly, although whether she cared about others is unknown. She always wore a bandana to cover her mouth, much like The Vagabond. But unlike The Vagabond who wore it because it looked cool, The Picaroon only wore a bandana to cover the scars around her mouth. The Picaroon often led riots alongside with The Wrathful, and never managed to get caught (whereas The Wrathful did). She often started numerous feuds with higher ups, but most prominently with The Impostor, Austri Farsas's ancestor and The Peculiar Headcase, Aconid Nocard's ancestor. She despised those ancestors more than anyone else, wanting them dead. In fact, The Impostor's death was in the hands of The Picaroon, which parallels Lodove's eventual murder of Austri Farsas, her ex-matesprit. However, The Peculiar Headcase retaliated in cold fury and murdered The Picaroon brutally. The Peculiar Headcase chopped up her body and it was unknown what he did with the remaining pieces of her body. Some say The Peculiar Headcase kept her body parts as a trophy of his success of killing her. Whatever happened, it was a tragic end for a girl who took out a lying and abhorrent fascist. Lodove gets chills every time she hears the story of the downfall of her ancestor, but strives to be "brave just like her." The Picaroon wasn't the nicest person in the world, but her best quality was said to have been her bravery, and her willingness to never back down from a fight. Dancestor Dareas Planci Dareas Planci is the Rogue of Hope, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Picaroon, and is Lodove Planci's dancestor. Dareas is 11.5 sweeps old, or 24 human years old. She is the moirail to Androx Vashti, the dancestor to Romeda Vashti. Not to mention she is also the matesprit to Astrum Comabe, Maursa Comabe's dancestor, and the kismesis to Teerio Talius, Giarua Talius's dancestor. Like Lodove, she also wields a riflekind strife specibus. She and Androx are known to be the "Bandancestors," due to them being the only ones wearing bandanas in their session. Unlike Lodove, Dareas isn't a "hopeless romantic," even though she has 75% of her quadrants filled. Also unlike Lodove, Dareas has a huge amount of self confidence and never seems to be in a bad mood. Although this could be due to Dareas knowing how to control her emotions. Dareas is known to dress in a rockabilly style, finding the aesthetic of rockabilly (such as the red polka dotted dress, curled up hairdo and bandana) pretty pleasing. She sports a "Southern accent," by human terms, but she has a sweet toned voice. It makes her feel more confident in herself. She always believed in her friends and she figured her friends' happiness was more important than her own. As such, she often fought for her friends and would do anything for them. Unlike Lodove, she isn't very shy and is actually quite vocal. She can get pretty loud if she wants to. Lodove and Dareas get along pretty well, although sometimes Lodove is a bit intimidated by her dancestor, as she finds Dareas pretty "bad ass and Lodove feels like she's nxt wxrthy xf her time." Relationships Austri Farsas LODOVE: <( she hurt me. she hurt me in ways i (an't explain. LODOVE: <( but i was sx dumb nxt tx have seen it ba(k then. LODOVE: <( she lied tx me. she said she lxved me but that was all a (xnstru(ted lie tx make me fall fxr it. LODOVE: <( ... LODOVE: <( and i did. Austri Farsas is a fuchsia blooded troll under the guise of a violet blood, and she is Lodove's ex-matesprit. Their relationship was a train wreck throughout the whole thing; not to mention the two started a matespritship when Lodove was only 6 sweeps old and Austri... was much older than that. Austri often showed aggressive possession over Lodove, treated her as nothing but property, manipulated her and flat out did horrible things to Lodove, even going far through the means of physical abuse. Of course, Lodove being the naive 6 sweep old girl, thought that this was all okay and that this is only what happened to those who didn't obey their matesprits. The affects of Austri's abuse still lingered on in Lodove, even after Lodove saw the errors in Austri and finally broke up with her. Her abuse caused Lodove's self confidence to plummet tremendously and essentially made Lodove fear the fuchsia blood. However, even after they broke up, Lodove learned from her mistake and sought out revenge. She eventually got her revenge by ultimately killing the fuchsia blood by stabbing her in the heart and the neck in retaliation to Austri stabbing Aconid. While realizing that is ultimately is The Last Hope. Canopu Arkeel LODOVE: <( i dxn't lxve yxu. CANOPU: )--> YOU'RE A PRETTY FUCKING BAD LIAR. LODOVE: <( yxu knxw me sx well. Canopu Arkeel is a male olive blooded troll who wishes to be a sailor and Lodove's moirail. Like Caille Tantis, Canopu has rage equivalent to a highblood. However, his rage leans towards more aggression than hate. He is a very aggressive troll, often picks fights with higher ups and is stubborn. Yet, he finds solace and comfort in his precious moirail, Lodove. Lodove and Canopu have the relationship of a brother and sister, where they care immensely about each other and love each other like siblings, but occasionally get into small fights due to Lodove's extremely naive personality and Canopu's aggressive personality. Lodove loves Canopu like a moirail should and often looks out for him. She was there for him when he got blinded by Austri Farsas, and she became his guide. Nonetheless, Canopu loves Lodove as if she was his little sister and finds bliss whenever she's happy. She's the only one who knows how to quench his outbursts, and she's one of the few trolls to ever see the positive side of Canopu. Their relationship is pretty stable, even though it has its occasional cracks and crevices. She has stated numerous times that she would do anything to see Canopu happy, and vice versa. Aconid Nocard LODOVE: <( sxmetimes a man has tx (xme tx terms tx what he did wrxng, and nxt deny it, and figure xut hxw tx make everything right. LODOVE: <( and a(xnid is that man. HAVE TO REWRITE BLEHH!!!! Aspena Natura LODOVE: <( it's like... when i'm with her... LODOVE: <( it's hxme. it is. LODOVE: <( it feels like i'm in the right pla(e and i'm wanted. and valid. every time i'm with her. LODOVE: <( i lxve her sx much nxne xf yxu have any idea hxw mu(h that is!!! Aspena Natura is an olive blooded troll who has a love for witchcraft and cannot speak, yet Aspena doesn't need words to describe how much she loves Lodove, her wife, then matesprit. The two first met when Aspena's session players and Lodove's session players collided, causing a huge clusterfuck meeting between all of them. Lodove and Aspena had quickly bonded, and that bond increased when Lodove could communicate to Aspena through sign language. Which was the only way Aspena could get her thoughts and words together. Canopu was always dropping hints to Lodove that Aspena was harboring red feelings towards Lodove, and it was the same case for Lodove. Yet the two would never tell each other, mostly because Lodove was somewhat scared to confront people about her feelings, whether positive or negative. They eventually did, after getting sick of Canopu proclaiming himself to be a "quasi quadrant master" when he never mastered any of the quadrants. Talk about a sick ass burn. But eventually the two became matesprits, and the two were both happy with that decision. Lodove felt incredibly happy towards Aspena and never felt the need to hide anything, which is a spark contrast between Lodove and Austri's relationship, which was extremely unhealthy for both of them. Their relationship is probably one of the most purest ones betwixt their two sessions, mostly because it is composed of true genuine love and is the least problematic one, right along with Cinius and Giarua, and Canopu and Orolog. Toraum Zwilig/The Doctor ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!! LODOVE: <( everything feels... right when i'm with yxu. yxu make my wxrld gx rxund. LODOVE: <( and it's safe tx say this but... LODOVE: <( ... LODOVE: <( i lxve yxu, sx fu(king much. Toraum Zwilig, later going by the alias The Doctor, is a teal blooded troll who has a love for playing cards and fire, and becomes Lodove's matesprit. He was blind when she first met him, so it's unknown if he ever got to see what Lodove really looked like (although that probably didn't matter). He was not a part of her session, so she had met him when she discovered Robotopia, a place where Toraum resided after his session ended. Lodove took an immediate liking to him yet still stood her ground to make sure that he didn't hurt her. And when it turned out he had no intention of hurting her, she was way beyond relief. Toraum eventually fell in love with her during their time in Robotopia, and Lodove eventually reciprocated his feelings. The two then became matesprits. It turns out he was a rather compassionate person, much like her, and wanted everyone around him to be happy. Even if he wasn't the happiest himself. Lodove always reminded him that she would always be proud of him and would continue to love him, if he did the same. Of course, he agreed. The two were eventually engaged, got married and even had children. But one day Toraum was executed due to a false accusation of arson and child abduction. Feeling extremely heart broken, depressed and without the presence of her moirail to stop her, she had committed suicide because she felt for the first time in ages broken. However, Toraum was brought back, albeit as a robot and under a new name. The Doctor. After finding out that Lodove had killed herself, The Doctor paid everything out of his pocket to bring her back as a robot. After coming back alive, the two eventually married but first they decided to enjoy life together. Reformed. To this day, Lodove loves The Doctor with all of her heart and continues to be with him until the very end. As his friend, companion, and wife. Other Trolls Lodove generally got along with a lot of her players on her session due to her generally nice personality and naivety. She got along with lowbloods and highbloods alike, even though she only had a few deep relationships with her session players. She got very close with her dancestor, Dareas and can be considered sisters. She has always had a close relationship with Orolog Pendul, due to their interests in fashion and art and because they were always deviating from troll culture. Gallery IMG_1991.JPG|Lodove's original design before being scrapped, and original god tier title Trivia *Lodove had a completely different design before Jake stuck to this one, as evident in the picture above. *There was already a female burgundy blood in creation from Jake. She was originally going to be in love with Austri and actually team up with her, but that was scrapped. **She was also supposed to have telekinetic powers. That, too, was scrapped. *Even though trolls cannot ever find out who their genetic forebringers were, Jake did say that Lodove's parents, if you will, were both female trolls. Lodove is often joked to be "made from love," and she was. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Ami670